You're Suprising Me (Kau Mengagetkanku)
by AqueousXback
Summary: "Ibu, kira-kira siapa yang bertamu di tengah malam begini?" / "Ibu tidak tahu. Coba kau cek saja" / "Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku takut bu. Lagipula, mana ada orang yang mau bertamu semalam ini. Ah! Bagaimana jika itu.. hantu? Atau.. arwah penasaran? Ah, ibu aku takut" [ EXO Suho x Lay / SULAY / YAOI / T / Oneshoot ]


_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

* * *

 _"Ibu, kira-kira siapa yang bertamu di tengah malam begini?" / "Ibu tidak tahu. Coba kau cek saja" / "Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku takut bu. Lagipula, mana ada orang yang mau bertamu semalam ini. Ah! Bagaimana jika itu.. hantu? Atau.. arwah penasaran? Ah, ibu aku takut"_

* * *

Gedung-gedung bertingkat bersilih berganti. Zhang Yixing-Lay- tengah diam menatap gedung-gedung itu melalui jendela kaca mobilnya. Ia berada dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya yang tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi.

Empat jam kemudian, Yixing telah sampai di rumahnya. Ia menyampirkan ranselnya di bahu, mengambil handphone-nya lalu turun dari mobilnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu rumahnya. Sesampainya di sana, ia memutar knop pintu lalu membukanya.

"Aku pulang" ucap Yixing sembari memasuki rumahnya.

Baru beberapa langkah memasuki rumahnya, tiba-tiba indra penciumannya merasakan suatu bau yang membuat perutnya seketika berderu. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Senyuman pun tercetak di wajah Yixing. Ia bisa melihat ibunya yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya sambil memasak makanan.

"Seharusnya ibu tidak perlu repot-repot memasakkan makanan untukku tengah malam begini" ucap Yixing yang mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi dekat meja makan dan meletakkan ransel beserta handphone-nya di kursi yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Mengapa? Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" Tanya ibu Yixing sembari memasukkan bumbu di masakannya.

"Eum.. bukan begitu. Maksudku.. seharusnya ibu sudah tidur sekarang" jawab Yixing.

Ibu Yixing tersenyum. Ia menuangkan masakannya di atas sebuah piring dan mangkok lalu menghidangkannya di depan Yixing. Yixing memejamkan matanya lalu menghirup aroma masakan ibu Yixing dalam-dalam.

"Menghirup tidak akan membuatmu kenyang" ucap ibu Yixing sembari mengacak pelan surai hitam Yixing.

Yixing hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Ia mengambil sumpit lalu mulai melahap makanannya.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya ibu Yixing.

"Lancar. Jam 12 malam nanti album solo ku akan di rilis" jawab Yixing sembari mengunyah makanannya.

"Seharusnya kau kunyah dulu baik-baik makananmu terus telan. Setelah itu kau baru boleh bicara" ucap ibu Yixing.

Yixing mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil mengunyah makanan. Setelah itu, ia menelan makanannya perlahan. Ibu Yixing jadi gemas sendiri melihat kelakuan putranya ini.

"Ah! Aku kelupaan sesuatu" ucap Yixing tiba-tiba. Hal itu berhasil membuat ibu Yixing kaget.

"Apa ya?" gumam Yixing yang berusaha mengingat sambil memasukkan suapan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Apa ya? Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Ah sudahlah. Sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang penting" ucap Yixing.

Ibu Yixing yang berada di seberang Yixing hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan putranya yang kekanakan. Padahal umurnya sebentar lagi akan menginjak angka 25.

 _Ting nong!_

Yixing menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke jam dinding yang berada di belakangnya. Ia melihat jarum panjang menunjukkan angka 11 dan jarum pendek menunjukkan angka 10. Kemudian, ia menatap ibunya.

"Ibu, kira-kira siapa yang bertamu di tengah malam begini?" Tanya Yixing.

"Ibu tidak tahu. Coba kau cek saja" jawab ibu Yixing.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi ketakutan tercetak jelas di wajah manis Yixing. "Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku takut bu" ucap Yixing. "Lagipula, mana ada orang yang mau bertamu semalam ini. Ah! Bagaimana jika itu.. hantu? Atau.. arwah penasaran? Ah, ibu aku takut" Lanjut Yixing.

Ibu Yixing pun tertawa sembari menatap putranya yang ketakutan. "Ada-ada saja. Hal-hal yang seperti itu tidak ada Yixing sayang" ucap ibu Yixing.

"Tapi tetap saja. Aku takut bu" ucap Yixing.

"Lihat saja dulu. Bagaimana kalau yang di luar itu manusia? Kau mau membiarkan dia mati kedinginan?" tanya ibu Yixing.

Yixing hanya diam menatap ibunya. "Nanti saja. Aku ingin menghabiskan makananku dulu sebelum di culik hantu" ucap Yixing sembari menghabiskan makanannya yang tinggal seperempat piring dan setengah mangkok lagi. Setelah itu, ia membangkitkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

Sesampainya di pintu, ia mendekatkan telinganya di daun pintu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya untuk mendengar suara yang berada diluar sekaligus menerka siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya, apakah itu hantu, arwah gentayangan, _vampir_ dan sejenisnya. Sayangnya, ia tak bisa mendengar apapun. Ia menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia mengarahkan tangannya pelan ke knop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan. Ia membuka pintu pelan-pelan lalu..

Ba!

Ia melihat halaman depan rumahnya yang sepi dan gelap. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian halaman rumahnya. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama, ia tidak melihat siapapun disana.

 _'Menyebalkan. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu tau'_ batinnya.

Tiba-tiba angin malam menyeruak sehingga membuat tubuh Yixing merinding. Dengan cepat, ia menutup pintu lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula-dapur.

Lagi-lagi ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tidak ada siapapun di dapur. Ini aneh, tadi ibunya berada di tempat yang sama dengannya dan menemaninya makan. Dan sekarang, sesosok ibunya tidak ada lagi di dapur. _'Mungkin ibu sudah tidur'_ batin Yixing.

Yixing berjalan mendekati meja makan. Ia mengambil piring serta mangkok yang berada di sana lalu meletakkannya di tempat pencucian piring. Ia pun mulai mencuci piring dan mangkok itu. Setelah itu, ia meletakkan piring dan mangkok di rak piring lalu mengeringkan tangannya dengan menggunakan lap. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Baru beberapa meter melangkah, ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Ternyata ia lupa mengambil ransel dan handphone-nya yang terletak di kursi sebelah Yixing duduk tadi. Ia menyampirkan ranselnya ke bahunya lalu mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Akhirnya, ia telah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk menggenggam gagang pintu. Ia menekan gagang pintu lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja...

Boo!

Yixing terlonjak kaget sampai-sampai tubuhnya tidak memiliki keseimbangan lagi dan terjatuh.

Tapi..

Sebenarnya Yixing tidak sepenuhnya terjatuh. Saat ia mulai terjatuh, tiba-tiba seseorang menangkap tubuhnya. Adegan ini seperti film-film romansa jaman dulu atau drama atau juga anime.

Yixing menatap wajah yang berada beberapa senti darinya. Ia akui, wajah yang berada beberapa senti darinya terlihat sangat tampan. Tidak. Bukan terlihat. Tapi memang sangat tampan. Orang itu atau pemuda itu melayangkan senyuman padanya. Yixing seakan meleleh melihat senyumannya yang sangat menawan bak malaikat.

"J-Joonmyeon- _hyung_?"

Pemuda itu membangkitkan tubuh Yixing lalu mengusap pipi Yixing lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahun Yixing!"

Yixing membulatkan matanya kaget lalu mengarahkan pandangannya di belakang pemuda itu-Joonmyeon. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya memastikan bahwa ia tak salah lihat. Tapi nyatanya, ia memang tak salah lihat. Ia bisa melihat ibunya yang tersenyum padanya sambil memegang kue ulang tahun.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang" bisik Joonmyeon. Seketika kaki Yixing terasa lemas karena bisikan Joonmyeon yang terdengar sangat seksi. Yixing memukul pelan dada Joonmyeon lalu berjalan menuju ibunya.

"Ayo buat harapan dulu, lalu tiup lilinnya" ucap ibu Yixing.

Yixing menutup matanya lalu menautkan kedua tangannya. Ia mulai membuat harapan dan berdoa. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia membuka matanya. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya ke arah lilin. Lilin-lilin itu pun mati. Ia tersenyum lalu memeluk erat tubuh ibunya.

"Terima kasih banyak ibu" ucap Yixing yang mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ibu Yixing mengangkat sedikit kue yang di pegangnya. Joonmyeon menghampiri ibu Yixing yang sedang di peluk Yixing lalu mengambil kue itu dari pegangan ibu Yixing.

"Sama-sama sayang" ucap ibu Yixing yang membalas pelukan Yixing lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ibu Yixing pun melepas pelukannya lalu menatap putranya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah putranya. Ia menghapus bulir air mata yang terjatuh sedikit di sudut mata putranya.

"Tak terasa kau sudah sangat besar sekarang" ucap ibu Yixing sembari mengusap pipi Yixing dengan kedua jempolnya.

Yixing tersenyum menatap ibunya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Joonmyeon yang berada di belakangnya. "Ayo makan kuenya" ucap Yixing. Yixing, ibu Yixing dan Joonmyeon pun berjalan menuju dapur.

Sekarang Yixing, ibu Yixing dan Joonmyeon telah berada di dapur. Mereka melahap kue ulang tahun yang telah di potong oleh Yixing. Hening menyelimuti mereka. Entah apa yang sedang di pikirkan mereka saat ini. Ibu Yixing menatap Yixing dan Joonmyeon bergantian. Ia sangat heran kenapa mereka tidak saling mengobrol satu sama lain. Bahkan, mereka terlihat sangat canggung.

"Kalian berdua ada masalah ya?" Tanya ibu Yixing.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang berada di seberangnya. "Tidak kok. Kami tidak punya masalah sedikitpun" jawab Joonmyeon.

"Lalu kenapa kalian saling diam seperti itu?" Tanya ibu Yixing lagi.

Sekejap, Joonmyeon langsung terdiam. Begitupula dengan Yixing, ia langsung mematung ketika mendengar pertanyaan ibunya.

"I-Itu.." ucap Joonmyeon yang mulai bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Ah.. Sepertinya ibu harus memberikan kalian sedikit privasi. Ibu tinggal dulu ya" ucap ibu Yixing yang langsung beranjak dari posisinya dan berlalu meninggalkan Yixing dan Joonmyeon.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang tengah menunduk sembari memainkan _cream_ dengan menggunakan garpu di atas piring tempat potongan kue miliknya.

"Yixing- _ah_ "

" _Hyung_ "

Sekejap mereka pun langsung menutup bibir mereka.

"Ng.. kau duluan" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Tidak. _Hyung_ saja" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Yixing- _ah_ kau kenapa _eum_? Kau tidak menyukai kejutanku ya?" Tanya Joonmyeon hati-hati.

Yixing diam sebentar. "Aku suka _hyung_ tapi.." ucap Yixing menjeda perkataannya. "Kau membuatku takut _hyung_ " lanjutnya.

" _Mianhae_ " ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

"Tak perlu minta maaf _hyung_. Kau tidak bersalah" ucap Yixing.

Mereka pun diam.

" _Hyung_ " panggil Yixing.

"Hm"

Yixing pun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Joonmyeon.

"Terima kasih telah membuat kejutan ini. Kau bahkan rela datang jauh-jauh dari Seoul" ucap Yixing. "Kau sangat berhasil membuatku kaget"lanjutnya. "Aku sangat menyukainya"

Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut pipi Yixing. "Sama-sama sayang. Apa sih yang tidak bisa ku lakukan untukmu" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. "Sudah sangat larut. Ayo tidur" ucap Yixing.

Yixing pun membangkitkan tubuhnya dari posisi duduknya begitupula dengan Joonmyeon. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju kamar Yixing.

Selama perjalanan menuju kamar Yixing. Joonmyeon tak henti-hentinya menjauhkan pandangannya dari leher jenjang Yixing. Seringaian pun tercetak di wajahnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Yixing lalu meniupnya. Sontak, Yixing langsung berlari tetapi lengannya berhasil di tahan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon langsung menarik lengan sekaligus tubuh Yixing lalu menempelkan bibirnya. Yixing membulatkan matanya kaget lalu memberontak melepas tautan bibirnya dengan memukul dada Joonmyeon. Usahanya ternyata tidak berhasil. Perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya lalu merasakan bibirnya di lumat Joonmyeon. Setelah beberapa menit menikmati, Yixing menggerakkan bibirnya untuk membalas lumatan Joonmyeon. Ia merasakan Joonmyeon mendorong tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman tersebut berlangsung secara perlahan tapi pasti. Tidak ada nafsu yang menyelimuti ciuman mereka. Hanya ada cinta dan kasih sayang yang mereka lampiaskan dalam ciuman mereka. Joonmyeon pun melepas tautan bibirnya dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Ia menatap Yixing yang tengah menunduk malu.

"Kau mengagetkanku" ucap Yixing sembari memukul pelan dada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu menyatukan kembali bibirnya. Ia melumat lembut bibir Yixing secara perlahan. Yixing membalas lumatan Joonmyeon lalu menggerakkan kedua telapak tangannya meraba dada Joonmyeon dengan arah ke atas lalu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Joonmyeon. Begitupula dengan Joonmyeon, ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Yixing. Baik Joonmyeon maupun Yixing, tidak ada yang mau melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Mereka hanyut dalam arus ciuman yang memabukkan. Mereka menjadi candu karena kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan dalam ciuman mereka. Joonmyeon pun melepas tautan bibirnya. Ia menatap Yixing lalu mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut pipi Yixing.

"Selamat ulang tahun Yixing sayang" ucap Joonmyeon yang langsung memeluk erat tubuh Yixing.

Yixing membalas pelukan Joonmyeon lalu memejamkan kedua matanya untuk merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan Joonmyeon.

"Terima kasih banyak, Joonmyeon hyung"

\- The End -

* * *

 **Omake**

 _"_ Saengil Chukkae hamnida, saengil chukkae hamnida! Saranghaeyo uri Yixing-hyung! Saengil chukkae hamnida! _"_

Yixing tersenyum melihat Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongdae, Minseok, Kyungsoo dan Jongin melalui layar handphone-nya.

"Terima kasih banyak semuanya" ucap Yixing.

 _"_ Hyung _, apa Joonmyeon-_ hyung _ada di sana?"_ tanya Baekhyun.

Yixing mengangguk. "Dia ada di sebelahku" ucapnya sembari menggerakkan layar handphone-nya ke Joonmyeon yang berada di sebelahnya. Joonmyeon pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke layar handphone Yixing

 _"Aw, Joonmyeon-_ hyung _romantis sekali ya. Dia bahkan rela jauh-jauh pergi ke Changsa untuk memberikan kejutan kepada sang kekasih"_ ucap Baekhyun yang diikuti tawa.

 _"_ Hyung _! Tadi aku mendengar lagumu. Lagumu keren sekali. Aku sangat menyukainya"_ ucap Chanyeol.

 _"Ya aku juga"_ ucap Jongdae.

 _"_ Hyung _, kapan traktirannya?"_ tanya Sehun.

 _"Ya, betul_ hyung _kapan?"_ tanya Jongin.

Yixing tersenyum. "Sabar ya, mungkin sebentar lagi"

Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chen berteriak kesenangan.

 _"_ Hyung follback _akun weibo-ku dong"_ ucap Baekhyun.

"Sudah aku _follback_ Baekhyunnie" ucap Yixing.

 _"Ah, sepertinya kita harus memberikan waktu untuk Yixing dan Joonmyeon"_ ucap Minseok.

 _"Ya, kau benar_ hyung _"_ ucap Baekhyun. _"Baiklah_ hyung _. Selamat ulang tahun ya. Semoga_ hyung _makin sehat, panjang umur terus makin sukses ya_ hyung _"_ ucap Baekhyun.

 _"Ditunggu traktirannya!"_ teriak Sehun dan Jongin serentak. Seketika Jongin meringis sakit karena kepalanya di jitak Kyungsoo.

 _"Oiya, salam untuk_ mama _ya_ hyung _. Katakan padanya ada salam dari pemuda tertampan sejagad raya"_ ucap Chanyeol sambil memamerkan senyuman gigi cemerlangnya.

Yixing pun tertawa pelan. "Terima kasih banyak semuanya. Aku mencintai kalian"

 _"Kami juga mencintaimu_ hyung _"_ ucap Baekhyun.

Video panggilan pun berhenti. Yixing menekan tombol kembali untuk keluar dari aplikasi obrolan di handphone-nya. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Mereka lucu ya. Apalagi Baekhyunnie" ucap Yixing.

"Apa aku juga lucu? Padahal aku akan member terlucu" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing mengangguk kepalanya pelan. "Ya, kau juga lucu hyung"

Joonmyeon membelai lembut surai Yixing. "Kau ingin kado apa _eum_?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tidak ingin apapun?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

Yixing mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi, aku ingin meminta satu permintaan saja. Maukah kau mengabulkannya?" ucap Yixing.

"Apa itu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon lalu tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kau selalu berada di sisiku dan tidak pergi meninggalkanku" jawab Yixing.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu sayang" ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum lalu mengecup singkat bibir Yixing.

Yixing pun langsung memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Joonmyeon.

...

* * *

 _Curcolan author time~_

 _Hohoho. Akhirnya author bisa kembali mengudara dengan menge-post fanfic ini. Ya, sebenarnya sih author masih berada dalam masa UTS sih. Sabtu ini terakhir. Sumpah, kepala author agak sedikit mumet ketika menghapal banyak materi entah apalah itu kkk~ tapi UTS-nya lancar kok._

 _Oiya, ini fanfic edisi spesial ulang tahun koko Yixing. Author sengaja gak kasih keterangan di bagian paling atas fanfic ini._

 _so.._

 _pibesdey. eh salah ding._

 _Saengil chukkaeyo untuk Yixing-baba. Wish-nya gak perlu banyak-banyak cuman semoga semakin bahagia, makin sukses,makin ganteng, sehat selalu terus panjang umur. Terima kasih banget udah muncul(?) di dunia entertain K-Pop. Terima kasih untuk spesial gift-nya kkk~ betewe author belum denger lagu baru Yixing-baba (-'). Duh, author jadi gemes ama Yixing-baba yang makin cantik, eh, ganteng maksudnya. Author gak nyesel jadiin Yixing-baba the second ultimate bias (the first ultimate bias sih Suho yaw:3)._

 _Udah itu aja sih._

 _Cukup sekian curcolan author kali ini. Karena semakin panjang curcolan author, semakin gaje curcolan author. Daripada reader-nim muntah di tempat, ada baiknya author menyudahi curcolan ini._

 _Zhu ni shengri kuaile Yixing-baba. Saengil Chukkae hamnida._

 _We love you~_

 _._

 _Thanks for reading and don't forget to review yaw~_

 _Love Sign,_

AqueousXback


End file.
